


【all嘉/我嘉】Stepmother

by Saysomethingnice



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice





	【all嘉/我嘉】Stepmother

*第一人称发泄产物/欢迎带入/双性小妈咪/pwp预警

天知道，这是他今晚打碎的第三只珐琅彩碟了。落地声清脆又凄楚，像他不断颤抖着的，小心翼翼的双肩。

看上去那么惹人怜爱。

我走过去，赶在他弯下薄楚的腰之前将碎片捡了起来。我比他高出一个头，此时刚好看到他头顶可爱的发旋，以及因为懊恼而从眼眶极速坠落，在地板上炸出微不可及的、与价格不菲的碎片残渣融为一体的泪花。

他缓缓抬起头，含泪的眼眶是被烟雾熏染过的红玫瑰，露水就卧在娇蕊里等待坠落。我知道，他是在等待一个时机。

“父亲不会过来的。”我遗憾地告诉他。

我的父亲没有时间去理会这场故意为之的“事故”。他现在正在书房，同我的亲生母亲叙旧。所以眼前这个楚楚可怜的人等不到任何机会。

我踢开鞋尖处的一小撮碎片，不巧溅飞了一块，擦伤了他纤巧的脚踝。毫无悬念，我得到了一声隐忍的呻吟，饱含压抑与痛楚，还有惊异。

细如蚊鸣。

“不是的，你误会了——”

今晚他抑郁的情绪使得我误以为他的两片嘴唇，会像搁浅在岸边的贝壳——因为怕失去水分而紧紧闭锁。我以为他的沉默会延续到天上挂起月亮来。但是他没有，他出声了，因为我的寥寥几字。他的声音听上去又细又哑，让我想到夏日午后果盘里的冰镇西瓜球——咬一口满是清凉，触到舌尖的是莎莎脆脆的瓤心，甜腻多汁。

他局促地将受伤的脚腕别在里面，脚尖无意蹭着另外那只柔嫩的小腿，“我不是故意的”

他一边愧疚地、小幅度地摇摆那颗布满浓密黑发的头颅，一边双手交握着湿淋淋的手指——粘腻的泡沫裹满了指缝，他看起来像个因调皮将泡泡瓶打翻而被父母呵责的天真幼女。但谁都知道，他的真实年纪，早已足够成为幼女的母亲。倘若我的父亲那根“拐杖”有用处的话。

真会演戏啊，小妈。是的，所以你只能做个“小妈”。我想。

“手段幼稚又拙劣，你以为自己是几岁孩子，用这种方法来吸引他的注意吗？”

闻后他肩膀一缩又滚出几滴热泪来，好像我在冤枉他。事实上，我还有一肚子奚落他的话要讲，但我无暇顾及其他。因为他委屈的样子实在太美了——两簇幼眉酝酿凄楚着的狡辩，眼窝下这抹红，晕开漫到鼻尖上，接着又引诱淡粉色的肉唇成为欲滴的熟透的浆果。这一套样子做下来，才仅仅十秒钟。

真是个天生的演员。所以才能把老头子玩的五迷三道。

我探下头去，发现他含在蕾丝立领衬衣里的耳垂居然也是红的，像一只迫不及待散发蛊惑味道的花苞。他被我忽然的动作吓了一跳，紧接着粉白的侧颈泛起一层细密的疙瘩。

我将他困在洗手台边，循循诱导，“不如我教给你一个省事的办法”

我迈了一步贴的更近，拿起他刷好的一摞珐琅彩餐具托在手里，凑近他透粉的耳廓，“整摞摔下去，砰地一声，父亲就能听见，就会注意到你凄惨的模样，就会冷落的我的母亲而来到你的身边，这样好不好？”

他睁圆了双眼，一脸难以置信又惊慌失措。他冰凉的指尖握住我的小臂，好似在呵斥，但出口就成了哀求。

“别开玩笑了——这是你，你母亲送来的贵重礼物——”

“你也知道？所以就这么急于毁灭它们存在的事实？不过几只碟子罢了，你大可不必通过这种东西来证明自己的价值。”

他怔怔的望着我，一脸的不敢置信，好像在控诉我怎么可以这样想他。

他叹了一口气，知道多余的泪水换不来不在场的父亲的同情，就将它们赏赐给我。又是两滴，这次落在了我的手背上。

“你不信就算了”

他抬头望我，等待目光燃尽了，转身低头，露出一段雪白的后颈和整齐的发尾。他郁郁地讲，我没有你想得这么不堪。

我几乎相信了。

他或许真的不是演戏，真的是心碎失神，一个不小心失手打破呢？或许真的是拜今早，我来自大洋彼岸的母亲的忽然拜访所赐而心神不宁呢。

我抱着这份带着三分怀疑的信任栖息在距他不到三米的地方，把视线缩小成一片巴掌大的方圆。伸出手掌去看他的背影：他就像在我掌中跳舞、旋转的玻璃公主。不过这只八音盒没有什么美妙的音乐，只有他手里不断响起的杯盏的碰撞声。而且它的发条似乎在偷懒，玻璃公主杵在原地一动不动，只有深蓝色的丝绸围裙下摆被从窗外挤进来的微风偶然撩开。这是唯一的动作。

他在原地足足站立了半个钟头，久到他自己有些支撑不住而将腰胯贴上冰冷的流理台。他单手撑住台子，那侧的肩膀就顶起一只小小的、蜿蜒的、脆弱的幅度，支撑着他在朦胧鹅黄餐灯下若有似无的曼妙曲线。

“你在做什么？”

我不甘愿于只望着他的背影，于是我将方圆缩小，小到我能闻到他发丝散出的蜂蜜味道。

他惊呼了一声，显然被我的突然拜访吓了一跳。手里的紫砂茶壶一歪，浓厚的乌龙茶香就散了整片桌子。我捉住他慌乱的手，“小心一点”

但指尖还是被烫红了。

也许是眼泪早早流干，他再也没有一滴水珠，只剩下红肿的眼皮与不再通透柔亮的脸蛋，嘴唇甚至起了死皮——他让我想到颓败这个词语。

此时的他是一朵风干玫瑰，我不敢再用语言伤害他，因为他看起来会因一点风吹草动而支离破碎。

我小心翼翼地建议他，“或许，你可以尝试做一些，省事的甜点。你知道，这样进书房端给他们，比较容易说得过去。”

他讶异的望着我，是在震惊我怎么知道他在想什么。我对此胸有成竹，我自诩是他肚中的一条蛔虫——没有什么事是我不知道的。因为他的那双水波流转的眼睛实在太好懂了。

但我极力压下心底这份洋洋得意，因为我忽略了一点：现在这个时间，不太适宜做甜腻的东西。显然，一个内心苦涩的人，也做不出什么好吃的食物来。

“或者，切一点水果？”

我又提出这个建议，但显然是我得意过头了。

这句话换来的是他微蹙的眉头和涨红的脸颊，甚至是起伏不断的胸脯，挣得白色衬衫的纽扣摇摇欲坠，震得我心猿意马。

他颤抖着将手里的茶壶摔在理石台上，战战兢兢的宣泄怒气，所以只有一点声响。他痛苦地呼了一口气，话尾带着不服与委屈。

“我又不是——不是什么佣人——明明他是我的——是我的先生”

我盯着他涨红的脖颈，小巧精致的喉结承载着难以吞咽的情绪，来回滑动，使他不能顺利地讲出一个完整的句子。

愤怒赐予他新鲜的力量，为一个刚刚还毫无生气的玻璃人注入辛辣的、甜腻的果胶。此时他不再是个折服在八音盒上的漂亮摆设，而是一颗鲜活的、引人垂涎的夹心硬糖。我甚至在肖想他裹入舌尖时的甘甜和绕齿环绕的浓香。

他的双眼此时被胸中燃起的醋火点亮，他不再楚楚可怜，因为翘起来的唇珠和娇艳欲滴的唇色在昭示他是怎样的气愤——他不愿自己的男人在应该用坚实的臂膀环着他娇柔的细腰一同枕在温柔乡时，却和别的女人不合时宜地促膝长谈，甚至还要他去伺候着一些瓜果梨桃以便伺探“敌情”。他不能如此卑微、更不能出现那种贼兮兮的家妇姿态以损身份。即使现下情况显然对他不太友好。

我瞥了一眼紧闭的书房门，又转头看他气得快要哆嗦的唇角，他也在盯住那个方向，不久，带着酸味的火气只燃烧了短短几分钟，像一只中看不中用的炮仗——燃芯过于长，还未点燃火药，就被漫长的燃路拖沓得失去斗志——导致到达终点时，也未见什么大声响。

眼见他垂下肩膀与眉梢，我想他这短短几分钟已足够肖想了许多糟糕内容。譬如自己被扫地出门，譬如他鼓起勇气去撬开紧闭的房门却发现自己的爱人同前妻在火热舌吻——你问我如何知道？看看，看看他现在的样子——他自暴自弃地撑住桌台，一跃就坐到了上面去，他卸掉了端庄秀丽的那张脸，光洁细腻的双腿晃动着，粉色的后脚跟一下一下磕着实木碗橱，他双目有些涣散，无意义的抠着手指上根本不存在的死皮。他歪着头，眼神空洞失神，嘴角带着不屑，像个十五岁被校长在天台捉住同男友欢爱的自暴自弃的不良少女。

我盯着他毫不在乎的表情，觉得他会立马脱口而出一句脏话，或者狠狠咒骂我的亲生父母什么的。

然而他只是嗤笑了一声，伴着长长的一声叹气，右眼滑落一颗水珠滴在了他自己细腻窄小又圆润的膝盖上，随着晃动只短短停驻了一秒，就像初生的荷叶上的露珠，风一吹就把那透明珠子弄丢了。

他看起来太可怜了。虽然我与他平视，可他仰着精巧的下巴居然使我生出矮他一截的错觉。这一瞬间的错觉使我看起来像个站在楼脚下手足无措的废人，只能任他在顶楼处心碎后随时摇摇欲坠。

当我意识到这根本不存在的危险会给我带来多大的遗憾时，他已被我搂抱了下来。

这是我第一次拥抱他，尽管他已经来到这个家整整一年。

他比看上去还要纤弱、柔软。他带着春天草地里新绿色晨露的清香，又夹杂着被日益侵染的、浓烈的栀子花味。明明样子纯洁的一丝不染，却散发着张扬地、让人无处可逃的味道。这令我想到少年时枕头下塞的泛黄卷边的《花花公子》。封面上的性感女郎庸脂俗粉的一张脸和令人血脉偾张的曲线，可她却偏偏用无辜眼神望住你，直到把你望得“摇旗呐喊”、“欲罢不能”。

他使你追溯、怀念起了儿时最原始的性欲望。你不切实际的幻想纯洁的一张白纸被你涂画得一塌糊涂，你希望他青涩又淫荡，你希望他技巧丰富又哭着说痛。我的小妈恰巧就是这么奇妙的矛盾体，我不得不承认——在他被我父亲挽住手，接近家门的那一刻起，我就发现了这个秘密。

他此刻像一块酒心巧克力，我的体温只要再高一点，他就会在我怀里融化，既而流出浓醇甘烈的威士忌。

似乎他被我怀中的这团火吓到，他一边推拒着抵抗，一边盲目地当这个本不属于他的怀抱作为港湾——挣扎的痕迹太过于明显，可又小心翼翼的沉沦着。之所以用了沉沦这个词语，我并没自负，也不是幻想。因为我衬衣的下摆被他轻轻捏住，而他踮起脚尖才能将侧脸埋在我的颈边，将他忍了一天，无法再忍耐的负面情绪扔给我这只垃圾桶。

小妈在我怀里，从抵抗到接受，颤抖到平静，哪怕是几分几秒的依赖都让我觉得天长地久。

他吸了吸鼻子，像只轻巧的鸟儿落回地面。他始终低着头不肯抬起来看我，可绯红的耳垂出卖了他的羞涩。我知道，在继子面前流露难以抑制的脆弱，这对任何一位继母来说都不是易事。这将会使他这一年来在我面前树立的坚强与似是而非的威信统统毁于这份难以自控的，出于本能寻求安慰的行为。

刚刚还环在我肩膀上的双臂，此时已乖巧地垂落在自己身体两侧，他显得局促又尴尬，但值得欣慰的是现在他的情绪还算不错。他几次举起手试图说明刚刚的依赖只是一时失误，叫我不要在意，是他太幼稚才会造成这出闹剧。他抱歉的将头低了又低，见我不做声，只好拉拉我的衬衣下摆，嘴里是意味不明的囫囵吞枣，发出类似婴儿咿呀学语的声响，一种他特有的撒娇方式——我心中百味杂陈，那是在我曾经无意间撞破他与父亲的情事后，他依偎在父亲的怀里，像一只幼猫发出的鼻息。

我顿时四肢僵硬，那时我慌忙地逃跑到无人角落，可大脑却无法控制地在细细回味品尝，甚至几次夜里被那软糯的鼻音魂牵梦绕，我甚至觉得那不过是我一桩春梦，更甚至，我以为我穷极一生都不会再听到这动人的哦吟。

然后他就在我怔住的空档转身，扑闪着他洁白的、丰厚的羽翼飞出我这座形同虚设的牢笼了。

 

月弯似刀，已经半挂在漆黑的夜空中了。我坐在客厅读了一本小说，这期间，每间房门都未开，此时已经将近十点钟，我望着小妈紧闭的卧室门，居然泛起了一丝心疼。

冲了一杯热牛奶，拧开他卧室门的时候，我才觉得作出这个唐突的行为的我像个弱智。但好在他背对着我，微微起伏的腰线证明他进入了深度睡眠。

其实我本应该放下那杯愚蠢的牛奶在床头，转身就走的。但我逗留了许久，这都要归错于他裸露在薄被外的圆润、滑腻的肩头。

上好的蚕丝被薄如蝉翼，触及之地一片柔软，但比这更丝滑的，是小妈绸缎般滑腻如羊脂玉的皮肤。我发誓，只是怕他受凉而帮他遮住那只脆弱的、在暗色灯光下发着绒绒细光的肩膀。可他的身体过于丝滑，被单就顺着我的指尖滑落在地，从柔软的腰肢，再到挺翘浑圆的屁股，弹性十足的大腿——直到整只雪白的身子暴露在空气中。

而笨拙的我，手足无措间慌乱地罩过他诱人的酮体去试图捡起那张单子，胳膊才伸到一半，就被双温热的柔夷抱在怀里。

他用睡得湿润滑腻的脸蛋亲昵的蹭了蹭，又用微微鼻音点缀的沙哑嗓子叫了一句，老公。

我不是圣人，无法拒绝如此诱人的邀请。

侧拥着他细若幼蛇般柔韧的腰肢，几乎下意识地，他肉颠颠的屁股就迎了上来，我冲出拉链的，无法再压抑的性器弹到雪白的皮肤上，留下一块湿痕。小妈轻轻的叫了一声，但还陷在瑰丽的梦中不肯醒来，这样也好，不管梦里那人到底是谁，此刻要真真正正操他的人，就只有我。

扶着老二摩擦着他淡粉色的缝隙，那是人间最美的景色，我不急于占有，那样实属无趣。我要眼见他失控，沉沦，哀求，再达到高潮。

在腿间缓缓抽送的性器摩擦着小妈稚嫩的阴唇，随着他哼声渐渐黏腻的，是腿间溢出的情液，我甚至轻而易举的就探到了软糯的穴口，两片肥厚多汁的柔唇给予秘口绝佳的保护，若不是我直挺发烫的性器顶开一丝细缝，我甚至以为那是一片毫无感情与经验的干涩处女地。

但事实正巧相反，细缝刚刚被我顶开，一股浓稠的淫水就淌了出来，我讶于他竟然如此的动情，甚至抬起一只胳膊勾住我的脖子。

穴口已经软烂的等待被狠狠操开，是狠狠的，因为每次滑过的湿润水声告诉我，我可以直接一插到底。而我也是这么做的。小妈被我贯穿的哼叫，他并拢的雪白腿根夹得好紧，我甚至怀疑他不用我粗胀的性器就可以把自己玩到高潮。于是我分开他的一只腿，腿根已经湿的一塌糊涂，手插进腿缝抬高，就见变至深红色的小穴周围泛起白沫，大肆吞吐，不知羞耻地含着我的性器吸吮。我挺动着腰杆，每次撞击都拍打在他湿滑的屁股上，撞着两瓣肥臀，留下两团粉红。小妈似乎被这掴掌似的羞辱弄的委屈兮兮，梦中居然抽噎着发出哭声。

我只好缓下操干的频率。

但这样好像惹恼了他。小妈摆着腰晃臀，把我的老二吸得更深，叫得也越发甜蜜，老公，老公。他在嘤嘤叫嚷着，求着我狠一点操他。

我恶作剧般停止动作，就见他本在我手中掌控的腿根期期艾艾的脱离后，跨在我的腰腹上，整人大敞四开，半人挂着我身体上，嫩穴夹着我的老二，咬着娇艳的嘴唇自己动了起来。

他艳丽的脸蛋上满是绯红，侧位因为他不知害臊的主动求欢而变成了仰躺在我怀中，我清晰地看见他额头上似金粉的汗雾，蒲扇般的睫毛挂着雾气，半张的红唇露出可爱的兔牙与猩红的舌尖，还有再往下，除了顶级面孔下，那对诱人的，坚挺、小巧的双乳。粉红色胀满的乳尖颤颤巍巍等待我利齿的凌虐，牙齿刚刚触到嫩肉，就听见他的痛呼。我只好去舔舐着安抚，这样一来，敏感得小妈的嫩穴就又淌出一大股淫水，方便我整根插入再拔出。

我分开他紧致的双腿跪在床上，握着纤细不堪一击的脚腕，望着他处女般才可拥有的嫩粉色阴户深插浅出，小妈被我操的双腿直晃，于是我掰着他的膝盖固定，不给他任何逃避快感的机会，一定是他承受不住过多的快感，所以那两道浓密的眼线渐渐张开，变大，而真正转醒过来时，他的瞳仁震颤着像一只破茧而出的花蝴蝶，他用濒临窒息的声音叫着我的名字——

“天啊…我…我们…呜…哈嗯…我们不行…”

他苦楚的抗议全部不作数，行不行已经不是你可以说了算数的了。

我是在十足的愤怒，这感觉在他睡梦中被我操着的时候，却叫着父亲的名字时就开始了。但我不怪他，谁叫他当时在梦中呢。可现在他醒了，就不同了。谁允许你被我操的是汗淋漓又肆意叫停呢，你想停？我伸着两根拇指一并插入弹性丰腴的阴道，引来小妈的惊喘。

“你说停，可你湿淋淋的小嘴可不是这么说的，小妈”

他的嫩穴紧缩了一下，我的老二感受到前所未有的紧致与跳动，任谁都无法接受儿子操自己，还被提醒自己是妈妈的事实吧。

小妈被我折磨的红了眼眶，但我今天见够了他的眼泪。

“你敢掉一滴泪，我就叫父亲过来看看你现在的骚样，怎么样？”

他真的好骗，于是立马噤声，泪珠含在眼眶要掉不掉，吓得自己薄透的手腕慌忙挡住迷人的双眼，再去偷偷拭掉。

他以为这种妥协能叫我善良一些，但他大错特错了，这只会使我化身成冷血的狼，我托起他柔软的小臂，就着还埋在他身体里的姿势将他转身按在床垫里，他被迫分开双腿，像一只瑟瑟发抖的小狗，撅着屁股抬高等着被我操。这个姿势操进去就更深——他抖着腿根呜咽，求我慢一点，他捂着小腹慌措开口，要顶到肚子里面去了，求求你不要这么深。

深不好吗，你不喜欢吗？你明明舒服地快要把我融化了。

他摇头，晶莹的汗珠甩了满是，或许还夹杂着泪珠，我伏在他的背上，牙齿磨砺着他香氛柔嫩的后颈，每操一次就会收紧牙关，他痛的唉声连连，可下面的水却止不住的流。他真是个天生的演员。

小妈被我操的似乎跟上了我的频率，食髓知味的屁股迎着我的摇杆撞击，他每迎接一次就浪叫一声，浑身湿汗淋漓滑腻地贴紧我的身体，他眯着朦胧的双眼两手抱住的我腰插向自己湿哒哒的小穴，他迷乱的叫我将粗硬的几把全部插进来，他此刻像个被下药的纯洁的美丽的荡妇，是个男人就可以玩弄她深红色充血的淫穴，我被这妖异的场景杀红了眼，我发狂的操着我的小妈，掐着他嫩白的脖颈问，你这个骚货，是不是所有人都能干你，是不是只要能喂饱你不知餍足的骚穴，就算在公厕也能操得你湿淋淋？

我简直不敢相信这是我说出口的妄言谗语。而我身下意乱情迷的小妈此时却涨红着脸，一副饱含屈辱的神情望着我，他边呻吟，边摇头，他说不是，只有你，只有你能这样狠狠操我，其他人不可以。

我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“其他人，也包括我的父亲吗？”

小妈被问得怔住，就在这一瞬间，房门的敲动声响起了——

他有多意外，多惊恐呢，我甚至要不合时宜的笑出来，这个程度只有我清楚，他被惊得缩紧的小穴快要夹得我射出来。我嗤笑着狠狠吻住他谎话连篇的嘴，拇指与食指朝他大敞的腿间探去，狠狠捏住他充血红亮的阴蒂碾捏。

“呜呜——嗯哈——啊——不要——不要！！唔——”

小妈扬起脆弱如天鹅般骄傲的脖颈，此时她绷直脚尖，浑身震颤，稀稀拉拉射出一片清液后重重的躺了回去。而敲门声与父亲的询问声仍在不断响起。

我低头同还再高潮余韵中等待清醒的小妈接吻，他合不拢的双唇与湿滑的舌尖被我扫荡得津液溢出，滴过颊边淌到耳垂。

我在他耳边低语，“父亲在叫你开门，听话，去开门吧”我舔干他侧脸的口液，“让他看看你现在的模样”我握着他柔嫩的手探到身下被他弄湿汪成水的床单，“都是你的水呢，小妈，让他进来见识一下怎么样？”

小妈被我逼得终于大颗眼泪扑朔而下，他抽出手捂着粉透的脸颊，声音凄惨又小心翼翼拿捏着声响，“你到底要我怎么样，求求你……别这样对我”

我见不得他落泪，只好亲吻着，再度将性器送进他潮湿火热的身体里，“你说，你睡了，你不原谅他，今天别想进来，你要自己一个人睡”我顶到深处，“怎么样？”

他喘息着，五指紧捏着我的肩膀，压抑着呻吟，似乎在思考，如果这样做了会惹父亲生气怎么办。

你看，他还有空胡思乱想。

我抬高小妈的一条腿搂在怀里，看他腰部腾空，颤颤巍巍，再把性器狠狠地操进去，“或者我抱着你，把你抵在门上操你，让他听你浪叫的声音，自己选一个”

几秒钟过后，父亲的询问声，在小妈被我撞得断断续续的“佯装生气”的控诉句子里戛然而止。

 

夜还好长，足够长。月才升起一半。


End file.
